


Just Like That

by sweeterthankarma



Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [13]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lesbian Vilde Lien Hellerud, Repression, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Without thinking, Vilde tells Eva through a tired sigh, “I wish I could just date someone like you.”Eva smiles, friendly and appreciative as she always is whenever Vilde compliments her, and Vilde resists taking back her words, explaining that she didn’t mean it like that when of course, she really did. But anyways, she’s sure that Eva won’t make a big deal of it, that she won’t take it seriously. Vilde bets that Eva will chuckle, suggest some other boys for Vilde to date, maybe some that are in her classes or live in her neighbourhood, and that’ll be it. Vilde expects that. She braces for that.She does not expect Eva to reply, nonchalant and simplistic and calm, “why not just date me?”
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Vilde Lien Hellerud
Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> For thirty one days, I'll be writing and posting SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, will be for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon, within the original Norwegian SKAM universe. All fics will stand alone. Check out the prompt list and let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write on a specific day!
> 
> Day 13 Prompt: Etiquette.

The bench outside of Hartvig Nissens is cold, chilling Vilde to the bone. She chose the wrong day to wear a dress; even eyed her watch a couple times on the tram ride in and considered getting off and turning home to switch outfits, first period be damned. 

She didn’t though, and now she lingers beside Eva, waiting for the others to show up and join their stunted conversation. Vilde keeps talking about Magnus, keeps complaining about Magnus. She doesn’t even want to, really, but there’s not much else to say.

Her legs cross at the ankle, her body shifted towards Eva’s. Eva’s carmine scarf is long, bunched up in her lap and spilling over onto Vilde’s leg, providing just the tiniest bit of extra warmth as it envelops her entire kneecap and the tiniest bit of her thigh. Vilde wants to grab her scarf, wrap it around her entire body and stay like that. She’s  _ that _ cold.

She’s also  _ that... _ there’s another word that she needs to fill in, one that she isn’t quite sure of. The word that belongs there comes from a long list of vocabulary that she hasn’t learned yet.

But maybe Vilde knows more than she leads on, or at least more than she realizes herself, because a few minutes later, basically without thinking, she tells Eva through a tired sigh, “I wish I could just date someone like you.”

Eva smiles, friendly and appreciative as she always is whenever Vilde compliments her, and Vilde resists taking back her words, explaining that she didn’t mean it like that when of course, she really did. But anyways, she’s sure that Eva won’t make a big deal of it, that she won’t take it seriously. Vilde bets that Eva will chuckle, suggest some other boys for Vilde to date, maybe some that are in her classes or live in her neighbourhood, and that’ll be it. Vilde expects that. She braces for that.

She does  _ not _ expect Eva to reply, nonchalant and simplistic and calm, “why not just date me?”

Vilde’s jaw definitely drops. She doesn’t even try to hide it. It’s still too early in the morning for her brain to have fully turned on, for her to appropriately mask and filter her emotions. Her heart pounds in her chest, embarrassed and reeling and taken aback and thrilled all at once. Mostly thrilled. She’s trying not to feel the fear, the kind that accompanies her nearly every day over every little thing, especially this. Liking girls. Liking Eva.

“I- I, you, I, um…” she starts, the opposite of graceful, and Eva helps her out by adding, “if you want.” Her tone is still composed, almost indifferent aside from the light in her eyes that Vilde recognizes, is familiar with. Eva’s one of her best friends, she knows her well. And she’s  _ serious _ right now. One hundred percent serious. __

Vilde clears her throat, wills herself to speak again.

“Um,” she begins, not knowing quite what to say though a million words swim around in her brain, active and alert even though she was feeling sluggish mere minutes ago, “do you really mean that?”

She knows Eva does, but she needs more confirmation. She watches her face, waits for a joking smile to break across her face or for her to burst into laughter or even for Noora, Sana, and Chris to emerge from the bushes, recording the whole thing to upload online. Maybe she’s being punked and Daniel Simonsen is going to show up at any given moment, say that this is all apart of one of his latest skits to be showcased on television for views and chuckles. 

But instead, Eva just nods.

“Sure,” she says. “Why not? I like you, you know, Vilde.”

Eva makes it seem so easy. And though it’s anything but easy for Vilde to fathom, it’s not exactly hard for her to manage a nod back, to squeak back the words, “I like you, too.” They’re small and hushed and Eva barely hears her, but she  _ does _ hear her and that’s all that matters. She’s said it. Vilde’s told her. Secret’s out. Her normal logic is gone, out the window and out of reach and probably in a different country by now, if not a different continent. Vilde’s heart still beats so hard that she’s sure Eva can hear it. 

“But isn’t there, like, etiquette for these things?” Vilde manages to add, though she doesn’t know why she’s protesting. She’s babbling a little, the way she oftentimes does, and she wishes she knew how to stop. She always seems to talk too much.

Eva doesn’t seem to mind, though. She giggles and reaches for her hand and Vilde lets her take it, hoping she won’t notice how it shakes. If she does, she doesn’t let on, just envelopes Vilde’s gloved hand in her own, tight and warm. They’ve held hands before, but this is different. Not super different, but just enough. Vilde feels it, more than she feels the still ice cold bars under her legs, numbing to the touch, but she’s not thinking about that anymore. She’s not thinking about anything but Eva, staring her down, dead serious and so close to her. Almost hers. Maybe already hers. 

“No etiquette,” Eva concludes. “No rules, no nothing. If you want to date, we can.”

Vilde gulps. Their knees bump. “And you do? Want to date me, that is?”

Eva nods. Vilde’s suddenly wide awake, more awake than she thinks she’s ever been. Suddenly all she feels is  _ warm. _ Eva’s free hand comes up to Vilde’s cheek, tucking away stray pieces of her hair, and she leans in. Vilde recognizes this: it’s slower, a more sensitive movement than the rushed ones she offers to Vilde in the club, drunkenly smashing her mouth against hers and bumping noses and swapping strings of saliva that taste like vodka. This is a kiss, a real kiss, their first real kiss. 

“So we’re dating?” Vilde asks when they finally break apart. “Just like that?” Her lips tingle and when she opens her eyes to see Eva’s mouth so close to hers, she just  _ has _ to dart back in for one more quick kiss, just because she can. Eva tastes like mint toothpaste and the faintest hint of sweet bubblegum, the kind she always passes around during lunch hour after they eat. It’s familiar, just like Eva is.

Eva laughs in time with the bell for first period. “Just like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> Come say hi at my Tumblr blog [here!](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
